


I will always return

by The_wolf_in_me



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by the new Hbo trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wolf_in_me/pseuds/The_wolf_in_me
Summary: Did you see the new teaser? I was so happy I cant even describe how excited I am for the new and finale season.So I was so into this little teaser we got that this happened!I hope you like it!*better reading it while listening to Hans Zimmer's music "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron - Reunion"





	1. Chapter 1

She's studying some of the papers that lay in front of her.Her gaze is fixed on the lines and her mind is racing with calculations and thoughts of responding to each and every of the requests.

Her fingers are tapping the wooden surface nervously and she senses the warmth the fireplace is providing her.

She didn't even had the time to detect the sound of quick steps approaching her chambers ,when the doors burst open and an alarmed guard appeared.

 

-”My Lady,The King in the North has been spotted in a small distance from the castle!” ,he breathes out and his trembling hand touches his rising and falling chest.

 

Sansa abruptly ,against her manners, rises from her seat and orders them to open the gates.As soon as the guard runs to his duty Sansa rapidly approaches her window frame and stares ahead.The snow covered valley is covered with hundreds of men,dark-skinned warriors,some with strange armors and some with very long dark hair.But Sansa has eyes only for one of them.

 

_ He's galloping on his horse.His raven hair are pulled in a low bun and his Stark coat falls from the sides of the horse.The one she made him.With the Stark sigil to remind him that he is a true Stark.To remind him that they are family.A pack of wolves. _

 

Her attention now goes to the yard.People are running to their businesses  to prepare for the entrance and safe return of their King.

Sansa pulls her coat tighter around her shoulders and while signing she makes her way out of her chambers following the corridors that lead to the main staircase.As soon as she reaches her destination she witnesses that Arya is already standing in her place next to Bran facing the already open gates.

Her eyes water a little bit by the sight.

  
  


_ Oh Mother and Father would be so proud. _

 

The wind is blowing gently but the cold is intense.Her boots are dipping in the snow by every step she makes and her copper hair are left loose to rest on her shoulders, " hugging" her dark coat.

Arya senses her presence and turns her gaze towards her sister.A smile appears on her lips that Sansa returns with great joy.

As the Lady of Winterfell takes her place next to her siblings ,the horns blow once more to announce the first riders that approach the gates.

 

Sansa feels a lump on her throat as the figure of Jon enters on foot the castle holding his horse by the reins.His eyes are mesmerized by the happy faces and cheers of the northmen but then his eyes goggle at the sight of Arya and Bran.

She is sure Jon is getting emotional by just staring at Arya and her suspicion comes true when Arya moves quickly towards her brother and the two of them share a hug full of longing and mutual love.

The same but with less affection and emotions happens with Bran,the last one confessing his joy that Jon is back.

Sansa bits the inside of her cheek as she has not moved from her place all this time.

It's heartwarming to have her family together,safe and sound,back at their home but her mind can't let her rest and feel for too long.

Feelings have never saved her,nor prays and promises of people that only claimed to want her safety.

More people have entered the first section of the castle`s yard.

One of them is Ser Davos with the rest being unknown faces to Sansa.Her eyes wander a little more to the crowd around them but then her attention goes back to Jon who is ….already watching her.

Her breath gets caught in her throat but she remains still.

He is slowly approaching her,at first hesitant but as soon as Sansa opens her arms and offers him one of her warmest smiles his pace becomes faster until his face is buried in her fur next to her delicate neck.Only then he lets himself breathe and he can sense her waist slightly trembling between his arms.Their chests are almost collided and as Sansa feels his hot breath next to her face she buries her face in the fur that covers his shoulders.

His body is tense and Jon can't get enough of her smell.She smells like roses and wood and most importantly home.She smells like home,Jon is sure.

 

-”I missed you Sansa”,he confesses in a whisper just for Sansa to hear.Her hands tighten around his shoulders in an effort to show him that she missed him too.So very much.

 

She doesn't want to let him go.She needs him buried in her embrace to stay there and never leave her again.

She can't bear at the thought of losing him.

But then her eyes land on a womanly figure that approaches slowly.She's dressed in black but her hair resemble the fresh snow.

 

This strange woman,who Sansa begins to realize her identity ,is looking at her with an intense stare almost like she's ….jealous

and taken aback by the sight she's witnessing happening in front of her eyes.

Sansa's gaze gets hard and sceptical and her surprise grows bigger when she spots Tyrion Lannister,her former husband and only friend in King's Landing following shortly behind.

Only then she comes to the conclusion that there are things beyond her control  that she didn't see coming and it's too late to avoid.

But one and only thought is crossing her mind at that moment.

 

**_The lone wolf dies but the pack survives_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I was so excited by the response to this fic that I had to make a chapter two!  
> My Jonsa feels are strong because it's 4:00 am and I just finished writing it.  
> *guess what I don't even feel sleepy*  
> Hope you enjoy!

And as the days followed the return of the White Wolf,Sansa had felt it in her bones.

The overwhelming emotion of jealousy and sorrow.

It was true that Jon had bent the knee to the Dragon Queen but Sansa could not blame him.Survival came first.

She couldn't agree with the irritated Lords and their poisonous words that aimed for Jon.

Somewhere between her thoughts at one of the last meetings, amongst the Starks and the Lords,she had heard something about “betrayal” “House Stark” and “dead”.

She couldn't help but smirk.

Only a fool would believe that this is how betrayal looks like.

Betrayal was not aid.It would never provide them with an army of thousands of men and two breathing fire dragons.

On the contrary, it would have burnt them all from the very first second.

 

_ “It's never too late”.,she mulled over. _

 

A small voice reminded her.

 

**Fight every battle, everywhere,always in your mind.**

 

**Everyone is your enemy.**

 

**Everyone is your friend.**

  
  


“Hush Sansa” ,she reminded herself.

 

Those Lords should not play with their luck and be more careful with their words until the war is over and won.

 

But Sansa supported Jon in every military decision he was taking so far.

She might have questioned him and challenged him several times in the past but she only meant good.

He was good at it.

At ruling.

But every time his gentle eyes laid upon her and his familiar smile carved on his lips, Sansa could not let the picture of him and Daenerys holding hands under the Weirwood go away.

It was clouding her mind,drowning her eyes in a sadness she could not control or explain.

Jon had taken notice more and more these days and was asking her if she was feeling well.

Sansa's smile was lacking warmth everytime she was nodding that she was good.

Her behavior had drew the attention of her sister and Sansa knew she couldn't hide from her.

But she couldn't explain to her the passionate fight that had started between her mind and heart.It didn't feel right.

So Sansa settled for a brief explanation that included a quick glance towards Daenerys and the word “Can't”.

Arya got the message almost instantly and nodded with agreement while caressing Sansa's hand.

It was one of those moments that Sansa valued so much the presence of her sister because in her eyes she was seeing Family,Duty and Honor.

 

 

* * *

  
  


A week had not yet passed since that shared moment between the Stark sisters when the horns blew again but this time not for good.

The dead were marching towards Winterfell.Jon was being informed lately of their course and the castles that had fallen to their hands.

Sansa was responsible for the citizens of Winterfell from the very beginning and her routine had been busy full of matters that needed to be solved every single day.

She had always taken care all of the problems personally and her love for her people grew only stronger.

The children loved her and followed her around when she was heading to her duties.Sansa always had a smile to gift them because in their little faces she was picturing her lost brothers and her past memories with them.

But as she was pacing next to Jon that chilly morning and the horns blew to alarm everyone within the gates and outside of them ,Sansa felt a sting to her heart.

Her terrified gaze turned to Jon who had no time to waste and ran to the walls.

 

-”Bring the elderly,the ill,the pregnants and the children down to the crypts!”,Sansa ordered loud and sharp, and the guards ran to their duties.

 

Her feet carried her to the gates,where everyone was running into the castle.The riders were trying to organize the crowds of people who were in the first section of the castle.Mothers were holding the children for dear life while spreading into the castle,men were grabbing  swords while some young girls around Arya's age arrived from the left side of Winterfell wearing their armors and holding their swords and arrows.

They were looking at her and Sansa bowed her head to express her gratitude for their bravery and strength.

 

-”Sansa what are you doing here?”,Arya shouted from atop her horse while galloping towards the gates.

 

-”I'm trying to help! This is our people Arya!”,Sansa responded back while her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

 

-”Go back inside!”,Arya  shouted one last time as she joined the army of the Dothraki that was galloping just outside the castle.

Sansa stood there witnessing the gates slowly closing and horses galloping faster and faster until she lost sight of them.

A sob escaped her lips and her trembling hands came to touch her salty cheeks.

 

**_Father_ **

 

**_Mother_ **

 

**_Robb please_ ** , and more tears ran down her cheeks

 

**_Sweet Rickon_ **

 

**_Protect Arya_ **

 

As she was about to turn around and compose herself from this panic attack she collided into a person.

 

Jon.

 

He wrapped his hands around her head and held her tight against his chest.

Sansa pulled him closer and grabbed his cloak in fists not wanting to let go.

 

_ This was really happening. _

 

_ The battle was here. _

 

_ -” _ Sansa “....his voice sounded distressing and his eyes were a mix of affectionate and scared.His palm came to caress her cheek and dry the tears that couldn't stop falling.

 

-”Please come back…” Sansa whispered between sniffings.All her walls came tumbling down to this hour.

There was no time left.

 

-”You need to go back inside..”,he responded and Sansa held her gaze with him.

 

Grey eyes boring with blue eyes.

 

Jon pulled her in another hug and kissed her forehead.Sansa held him tight and felt so safe in his embrace.

Could this be her fate?

To lose him too?

 

She rested her forehead on his forehead while their breathing became heavy.His hands moved to hold her head ,caress her long copper hair and finally make her look at him.

How could her eyes be so blue? She was so beautiful.

 

-”Sansa I need you to go inside with Bran and the rest.There must always be a Stark in Winterfell.”,he tried to convince her but without any luck.

She shook her head in denial and captured his hands in her own.

  
  


-”Promise me you'll come back.

        Promise me Jon.”,she begged him and her voice cracked.

 

Jon let go of her hands,grabbed the back of her head and smashed his lips on hers.

Sansa felt the world spinning around but his hot breath and soft lips reminded her what was happening.

Her arms found their way to his back caressing him and keeping him close to her.

The world seemed to stop.

The kiss was becoming deep and a moan escaped Sansa's throat making Jon smirk.Their tongues were fighting for dominance and as their passion grew stronger the air was becoming fewer.

Sansa pulled herself first to try and catch her breath but Jon kept peppering kisses on her nose, cheeks and on her whole face.

As their eyes met a smile formed on her lips, one Jon had witnessed years ago.

 

-”I promise..”,he replied and squeezed her hand in an effort to reassure her that he meant it.

Sansa watched him leave with Tormund,Gendry and a selected group of men from the east side of the castle so they could join the rest of the Northern army.

 

Her lips ,that still burnt from their first kiss, curled up in a smile that could only be described as sad.

Her mind was still deep in that moment that she would cherish forever.

Because now she knew that the match that her father would find to marry her with was Jon.

 

**Brave**

 

**Gentle**

 

**Strong**

  
  


It was Jon Snow all along


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!I hope you're doing well!  
> First of all I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who read my story,commented and left kudos.I know that many of you believed that this story was already over but I wanted to add some ideas I had a few days ago.They are not very happy ideas but it's Game of Thrones and I could see an ending like that happening.  
> So happy reading and thank you once again for your support!

_**6 years after the end of the War** _

The Weirwood stood proud despite the flames that almost 5 years ago had threatned to wipe it out. Snowflakes were falling gently on its leafy branches and a light wind was feeding the Godswood with life. After the end of the Great War, it was true that no one was visiting this ancient place, no one was praying to the Old Gods and the New expect a few old people that had survived and were still keeping the traditions alive.

Sansa Stark was the only remaining heir to Winterfell now. The Northners were whispering rumours that the Queen in the North and Lady of Winterfell was still visiting the Godswood, sitting by the Weirwood, in order to feel the presence of her parents and siblings surrounding her. Their aura was a reassurance that she was doing well.

After the departure of Arya Stark from Winterfell, Sansa had never felt more alone. Brienne was her constant company and protection, something that she was grateful for, but her family had vanished forever. All these years of loss, war and humiliation to her family’s name, Sansa had become stronger, wiser and thoughtful but she still hoped that some of her siblings were alive and mayhaps one day she would be lucky enough to see them once again.

That was her strength.

Her Family.

But now with Bran being the Three-Eyed Raven and travelling north of the Wall to take his rightful position, Arya exploring what’s west of Westeros and keeping little promises of coming back and Jon… her Jon, falling bravely in the battlefield against the White Walkers there was nothing left to hope and wait for. She still remembered the rush, the agony, the fear that consumed everyone as they flee from Winterfell to survive. They knew that the only way to make it out alive was to head to King’s Landing, that was going to be the last place her Jon would witness before his eyes shut forever.

Now standing under the Weirwood, inhaling the fresh air she couldn’t quite forget how it all happened but she could remember that her eyes had remained puffy and red for a week after his death.

Daenerys Stormborn, one of the remaining survivors of the Great War had dropped her claim to a Throne that didn’t exist anymore and returned back to her ancestral home in Dragonstone.

Rumors these days had, that she was pregnant with child.

Sansa smiled to herself. She brought to her memory the moment that after 1 year of rebuilding Winterfell she held a council with the remaining Lords and the new ones that had taken the place of the ones falling in the battle. They were discussing their future as an independent Kingdom and the problems that were left to be solved. Lady Mormont grabbed then the opportunity and dared to speak something that had not crossed Sansa’s mind in a long time.

_-“Your Grace, the North needs an heir,” Lyanna proposed and all in the great Hall fell silent._

_Sansa felt her stomach tightening._

_“An heir,” that meant a baby boy or a baby girl. THAT meant having …._

_-“I believe, my Lady, this is not an urgent matter,” Sansa responded and smiled a smile that did not reach her ears._

_-“But nevertheless important,” Lady Lyanna continued as brave as before._

_Sansa lifted her gaze to the rest of the Lords and Ladies. All waiting for her response._

_-“Your concern and loyalty to the North are greatly appreciated, my Lady. I’ll consider it, I assure you,” Sansa responded truthfully and her gaze turned back to her paperwork._

 

* * *

 

-“Mama!” a 3 year old boy shouted playfully accompanied by his nan while entering the Godswood.

Sansa laughed when she saw her son running towards her leaving the hand of Joanna who tried desperately to keep him from tripping in the snow. A head full of dark chestnut curls appeared wearing his handmade cloak while holding in his hands a letter. Sansa’s arms were held open and the little prince ran faster while giggling to fall in her embrace. Once he did, Sansa started kissing him on both his cheeks making him trying to push her away while laughing his heart out.

-“Who gave this to you, son?” Sansa asked and took the letter from his little hands.

-“Promithe…” the little boy turned his head and pleaded her with his big grey-blue eyes.

-“Jon Stark…” Sansa warned him with a smile on her face and her hands ready to tickle him.

-“My Queen it was given to me to deliver it to you. It’s from your dear sister Lady Arya,” Joanna responded once she approached them. Sansa thanked Joanna for her services and dismissed her, explaining that she would take care of her son for the rest of the day.

After bowing Joanna left the Godswood leaving the young Prince with his mother.

-“Do you want me to read aloud what Aunt Arya has written?” Sansa asked her son and he nodded with enthusiasm. Sansa started reading line by line, emphasising every word in order for Jon to understand. Jon sat on her lap and stared at the paper in front of him, keeping himself quiet and focused.

-“Aunt Arya is happy?..little baby..” he said all along and giggled at himself. Sansa caressed his soft hair and kissed his forehead.

-“ Yes!Aunt Arya is happy that you’re gonna be a big brother,” Sansa replied and then stroked her grown belly. The Maester said it would take another moon or two for the baby to arrive and Sansa couldn’t wait to meet her second child. The father to both Jon and her unborn child was a northman Sansa had trusted to be the one to secure the future of House Stark. He had willingly accepted for his children not to take his name and after their marriage to take the Stark name himself but never be called a King. He would only be the Queen’s husband and most trusted advisor after Brienne of Tarth. He had won Sansa’s trust and respect and she was grateful that he took a part in her life in a time of need.

However nothing could ever change the fact that Jon was dead. It was a hole in her heart greater than that of her father’s. That’s why she named her son after him.

Out of the blue both Jon and Sansa heard a sound. It was echoing from the other side of the Godswood and it sounded something between a whine and a bark. Sansa tried to rise from her seat and took Jon by the hand. The little boy tried to run towards the sound but Sansa stopped him and reminded him that he had to be careful.

-“You don’t know what is hiding behind these trees…” she explained and they both started to walk towards the sound. Just a couple of meters away from the Weirwood, Sansa and Jon stopped at the sight that appeared in front of them. A lonely injured puppy dire-wolf was making his way out of the woods towards them visibly exhausted.

-“Go help him dear!” Sansa said, encouraging Jon to run to his rescue. After lifting the puppy in his little hands, Jon ran towards his mother.

-“Can I keep him?” he asked as Sansa was trying to estimate the injury in one of his front legs. Fortunately he was going to be ok with the right treatment. Before answering Sansa had one last glance towards the trees hoping to see a female direwolf appear. But nothing happened. Not a sound. Then she turned towards her son and smiled approvingly.

-“Well…Jon I think you can keep her actually…” she declared and checked again just to be sure.

-“It’s a girl?” Jon almost shouted and instantly realised it putting his hands on his mouth to keep it shut. His beautiful eyes were glowing.

-“True, and she’s going to be your best friend,” Sansa announced proudly while holding in her left hand their new friend, she took Jon’s hand with the other and gestured him to go back inside. Mother and son walked slowly towards the entrance of the castle, admiring their little direwolf and wishing for so many things to come.

The future of House Stark was now secured and many beautiful days were still to come. Sansa would grow old to see many children, grandchildren and the North prospering under her ruling. But nothing could change the fact that her loved-ones were not standing next to her to witness her flourishing into a capable political and lovable ruler.

Some nights Sansa was thinking of her mother’s gentle touch, her father’s strong hug that was bringing a feeling of safety in her heart, Robb’s laughter echoing all around the castle and Jon’s eyes staring back at her every time they disagreed on something. But life must move on and so she did.

She had a family now, people to rule and take care of.

Some people once said that House Stark is dead.

House Stark was rising once again from it’s ashes, growing stronger because at the end of each day, after kissing her children goodnight Sansa Stark was always reminding them that

 

 

_**Winter is Coming.** _


End file.
